The invention relates to a holder for a beverage container.
Such a holder, which is intended for installation in a motor car, is known from EP 800 954 A2. The known holder has a cylindrical or tubular container receptacle for insertion of the beverage container/the shape of the container receptacle not being essential to the invention. A holding jaw is pivotally mounted in a wall of the container receptacle by means of a pivot bearing, the holding jaw being urged into the container receptacle by a spring element. On being inserted, a beverage container presses the holding jaw outwards against the spring force of the spring element. The spring element presses the holding jaw inwards against the periphery of the inserted beverage container and thus adapts the holder to the diameter of the beverage container.
The pivot bearing of the holding jaw of the known holder has a journal bearing: two journals project from the holding jaw co-axially on respective sides, which journals are located in seatings of the container receptacle which are open on the outside. “On the outside” is relative to the container receptacle and means on the side remote from the container receptacle. The minimum spacing of the pivot axis of the journal bearing from the inner side of the wall of the container receptacle is the wall thickness of the container receptacle and the radius of the journal.
It is desirable for the bearing axis of the pivot bearing of the holding jaw to be arranged as far as possible towards the inside relative to the container receptacle, because in that way a moment exerted on the holding jaw by a beverage container on being inserted into the container receptacle is at its greatest. The moment exerted on the holding jaw by the beverage container on being inserted is directed outwards against the spring force of the spring element and presses the holding jaw outwards, so that the beverage container can be inserted into the container receptacle.